The First Date
by InazumaLoverTerra
Summary: Sorry for the crappy title. Just a story about Kusaka and Morimura on their first date. Episode 12 of Galaxy made me do this. Enjoy.


Today was the day that Morimura finally accepted Kusaka's offer. They were officially a couple, known by the team and everyone in Japan. Just thinking back to when he first asked her out made Morimura's face go red with embarrassment again. Even though she turned him down, she actually loved him but just was ready for it... until now.

"D-daijoubu?" Her boyfriend asked her as she gazed up at him. Her whole face was still red as he crouched down to speak to her. He looked worried.

"U-un" She replied quietly which made him smile and sigh with relief.

"Should we get going then?" Morimura nodded while Kusaka picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. Her little hands held onto his bandana; her head just about looked over it. He stared up at her then smiled. She smiled back shyly.

There was an awkward silence between the both of them as they wondered down the street. Eyes watched from every direction which made them nervous, especially Morimura. She mostly hid behind Kusaka's head. He gazed up at her.

"W-where do you want to go?" He enquired softly. Her little head moved from behind his head and looked at him.

"I... I don't mind." She went back behind his head quietly as he took a sheet of paper out of his pocket. He opened it up to see numbers down the side of the paper; writing beside it.

"These are the steps that the others thought of for me." Kusaka mumbled.

~Flashback~

"It's a 100% chance that this plan will work, I calculated it after all." Manabe pushed his glasses up then it sparkled in the light. Sakura placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't take all the credit," She moaned. "I did most of the work!"

"I did too." Minaho added.

"Everyone added in suggestions and we came up with this." The captain spoke with a big smile on his face. "Hopefully, this will help you on your date with Konoha, Kusaka." Everyone nodded and smiled at him.

"You guys..." Tetsukado stepped forward with a smirk.

"You're officially a man."

~Flashback END~

Kusaka couldn't help but smile. He stared at the steps then read over the first one in his head.

"Step 1, get some lunch first. Go somewhere nice, not too fancy or Morimura may get embarrassed. Sakura?" He scanned the rest of the step and saw different names at the end of each step. "They each... done a step to help me..." Kusaka could feel his tears coming but he held it back. "I have to thank them when we get back-"

"Ummo... Kusaka-kun?" The voice of his new girlfriend caused him to snap out of his thoughts. He looked up at her again with a smile on his face.

"W-What's wrong?" He asked.

"W-where are we going?" Kusaka gazed back at the piece of paper again.

"I was thinking of stopping at a restaurant... only if you're hungry. I don't mind if you're not." Morimura looked down at her little hands shyly.

"Can we... just get ice cream... or shaved ice?" She stuttered, fiddling with her fingers.

"Sure. I know an good ice cream shop around here."

As they arrived, Morimura began to gaze at all the flavors that she could have. Vanilla, Strawberry, Chocolate and many more. So many were there but she couldn't decide.

"What flavor are you having?" Kusaka enquired but Morimura just seemed hypnotized by the ice cream. "Konoha?"

"Ah um... hai!" She replied.

"What flavor do you want?" He repeated while he stared at the flavors too.

"Mint... chocolate please." Her small finger pointed at the picture of it as Kusaka nodded. "What... about you... Kusaka-kun?" She looked down at him.

"I think I'll get a strawberry and don't worry," He got out his wallet. "I'll pay for the ice creams." Morimura stared at him then rested her head and arms on his head. She closed her eyes.

"Arigatou... Kusaka-kun." She beamed as she hugged his head. Kusaka felt elated; embarrassed at the same time."

"I-It's fine." He murmured. "We can go to the park and eat our ice creams there if you like?" Morimura lifted her head and nodded.

Both of them sat on a bench, beside each other, as they ate their ice creams. Not a word was said between the two during this moment until Kusaka noticed something.

"Konoha, there's a bit of ice cream on your cheek." He pointed out, taking a napkin out of his pocket and using it to wipe her cheek. She shut her eyes till it was done then opened it again.

"A-Arigatou..." Continuing to eat her ice cream, it slowly slipped off the cone; dropped onto the floor. Morimura just looked at it sadly while Kusaka stared at his.

"Here." She gazed over to see Kusaka giving her his ice cream. "You can have mine."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah, I wasn't that hungry anyway." Morimura took the ice cream from him then started to take little bites out of it, swiftly eating it before it could end up like the other one. On the floor.

After she finished, Morimura hopped off the bench then saw cats rushing over to the ice cream on the floor. She knelt in front of them as they started to nibble at it. Kusaka watched too and smiled.

"She's cute and good with animals." He thought. "I just want to-"

"Are you enjoying it?" She spoke to the cats. They looked up at her and meowed happily at her as they continued to eat the ice cream. He watched; got off the bench and kneeled beside her. "Kusaka-kun..."

"Can I... join you?" Morimura nodded then she started to stroke one of them. It purred cheerfully. Kusaka observed her actions then stared at another cat. He slowly reached out for it but it quickly ran behind the other cat. "Oh... he doesn't like me..."

"He... doesn't know you. He done the same to Aoi-san when she came to find me."

"You know these cats?"

"U-un...I usually feed them every morning." Kusaka gazed at her then picked her up again. She looked at him in confusion as he placed her on his shoulders. "Eh?"

"We should get going." He mentioned; Morimura gazed at the cats sadly. "I'll come with you tomorrow then we can find them together, right?"

"Un!" She agreed with a little smile.


End file.
